Moulin Rouge!
by Seastone Chair
Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Lovino works for Francis where he finds himself face to face with a love-sick Antonio. Can Antonio sway Lovino to stop selling his body and fall in love with him? ((REVAMPED))
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am re-writing this story to make it more appealing, longer, and much more steamy fun._

* * *

"_This story is about… love. The woman I lo-loved… is… _dead_…_

_The Moulin Rouge.__  
__A nightclub.__  
__A dancehall and a bardello.__  
__Kingdom of night time pleasures.__  
__Where the rich and powerful__  
__came to play with the young__  
__and beautiful creatures of the underworld."__  
_

The Spaniard took a deep breath of the nighttime Bohemian air. It smelled of various perfumes, foods, and most importantly, there was love in the air. A wide smile spread across Antonio's face. He had come to this part of France to meet with his close friend, Francis. The man had recently been accepted for a job at the Moulin Rouge and said that Antonio needed to visit him as soon as possible.

That's where the Spaniard found himself heading to in the dead of night. He sauntered his way down the streets, winking at the women who sang their affections towards him. Everyone loved a tall, dark, and handsome foreigner.

"_The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels…" _The words drifted on the wind, gracing Antonio's ears as he walked passed a large elephant. Two doormen opened the large decorative oak doors and Antonio almost gasped at the sight in front of him.

Men were crowded on the ground floor of the Moulin Rouge. Women in provocative dresses twirled and danced. The men in the room were practically falling at their feet, slobbering in a very ungentlemanly way.

"My kind sir, you look lonely tonight!" A bubbly young girl spun up to Antonio. She wrapped an arm around his neck and forced him to wrap his arms around her waist as she dipped in his arms. The Spaniard flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I'm looking for someone." Antonio said over the music.

"I hope you found her!" The girl giggled and draped herself over Antonio.

"No, no, my lady. I'm looking for Francis! He works here?" Antonio inquired. The girl's happy face fell instantly as she let go and backed away.

"If you swing that way, he's in the upstairs level." With that, she walked away to find different prey.

Antonio shrugged off her strange behavior and went to the upper level. Francis was waiting outside another pair of large oak doors for him. Those blue eyes lit up happily when they saw his close friend.

"Mon ami!" A hug followed those words. When Francis pulled away and turned back to the door, Antonio could clearly that he had dressed properly for the night. The Frenchman was decked out in a fit tuxedo, looking clean and fresh. Antonio was glad Francis had warned him beforehand to wear something nice. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge." Francis pushed open the second oak doors.

A different smell seduced Antonio's nose. It was the musty smell of cologne and wine. A much more appealing sight drew the Spaniard in. Instead of pretty women dancing about and throwing themselves at any man willing to pay, it was pretty men willing to throw themselves at the ones they choose to be worthy.

"I got you the best seat in the house!" Francis declared as he led Antonio through the club within the Moulin Rouge. Antonio felt every pair of eyes follow him as he walked through the middle of the room. It made it hard for Antonio to focus on what Francis was saying. "—You know that little love bird you had a fling with last summer? Yes well, he works here! I hinted to him that he should swing by the VIP section and—"

"Lovino works here?" Antonio interrupted Francis, all attention on the Frenchman now.

"Oh yes! Apparently he's been working here ever since he moved here. You know they make tons of money for their amour!" Francis continued to babble on as Antonio's thoughts drifted to Lovino. The Italian worked here… He sold his body to men? It pulled at Antonio's heartstrings to think about it.

Antonio was sat down in a booth with Francis as the man continued to chatter aimlessly.

Lovino and Antonio had history together… how was this meeting going to happen? How were either one of them going to react? Lovino had left because their love had gotten out and spread around as a rumor. The young Italian couldn't take how people were treating him, as if he were nothing but scum. They treated the boy as if he was using Antonio, a respected aristocrat, for his money and fame. The boy had left one night without a word, never to return.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mi amigo?" Antonio asked, nervously fiddling with his drink that he hadn't noticed before.

"Que ? I'm positive! The boy will love seeing you! And if he does not, it is his job to act like he loves to see you!" Francis smiled happily. Antonio let out a little sigh of relief. At least Lovino won't try to harm the Spaniard. Although he could try to strangle Antonio secretly... Antonio panicked for a moment, looking for ways to escape his death.

"Ahh! I take my leave, your entertainment is here!" Francis stood up and winked at Antonio. Antonio looked up at Francis with a terrified look. He was starting to regret this decision of coming here… The Frenchman produced a rose from thin air and walked towards his so called 'entertainment'. Francis blocked the view of his once-lover to give the rose to the boy. Then Francis did a fancy twirl-move-out-of-the-way side step to make the appearance of Lovino more dramatic.

And it worked.

Antonio's eyes widened in astonishment while his mouth fell open. Lovino looked stunning. As the black coat tails of Francis's jacket fluttered out of the way, they revealed a pale, healthily thin boy. His auburn hair fell in a side sweep across his forehead; hazel eyes were bright and equally as shocked as Antonio. The rose hung awkwardly between the Italian's teeth. Red rose petals matched the red color of Lovino's vermillion vest and slacks. A white button-up shirt was under the vest, sleeves rolled up to just above the elbows. Black recently polished men's shoes caught the light just right.

"Querido Señor..." Antonio whispered.

Lovino couldn't move. His body was paralyzed as those warm Spanish eyes looked upon him; he felt naked under that stare. Antonio knew everything about him, but now this? Lovino's face flushed in embarrassment.

He had done so many humiliating things in front of the Spanish man that he shouldn't even feel embarrassed... But Lovino couldn't help it. He was ashamed.

Suddenly he felt a smack on his ass. "Get over there, Romano. He's waiting~" Francis purred, using Lovino's stage name. The Italian swallowed nervously before he put on a seductive face and made his way over to his Very Important Person. He watched as Antonio's face changed from terrified shock to an almost lustful shock. It was obvious that the older man didn't know how to handle this situation.

Once he had made his way over to Antonio, he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and swung into the man's lap. Lovino wiggled his pert little butt, causing Antonio to sharply suck in air.

"Romano at your service." Lovino said, his voice dripping with honey.

"Ro...Romano?" Antonio questioned.

"What would you like from me this evening, sir?" Lovino leaned in and placed his head on Antonio's shoulder. The Spaniard still smelled amazing: of chili pepper and spicy cologne. It made the Italian's nose tingle.

Silence between the two fell like a heavy blanket. Lovino felt his heart pound harder in his chest as he waited for Antonio to say something. The Italian stole a quick glance at the older man. Green eyes were staring straight ahead at the empty seat across from him. The look on his face almost made Lovino's heart break.

"Where has my little Lovi gone?" Antonio's voice was soft, but his tone was drenched in disappointment and sadness. Lovino pulled back quickly and stared at Antonio in confusion.

Where, indeed, has his little Lovi gone?

* * *

_Train steam filled the air as a certain Italian stepped off his train and onto Spanish ground. Spain. Such a vivid and bountiful country! But then again... Lovino didn't pay attention to politics or economics so he didn't really know, but that's what the brochure said._

_He was in Spain because his grandfather had left him a plot of land in Spain. There was a rumor in his family that this Spanish land was Julius and a German man's (whom the family only knows as "Germania") secret hideaway when they were young and lustful. The family whispered that Lovino was going to fall into the same footsteps as Julius and begin a forbidden romance._

_Lovino didn't believe it, nor did he care to believe it. He had an estate! And didn't even have to work for it! Way to bullshit your way through life._

_His dream life came to a screeching halt as the boy was knocked into reality. Literally. An extremely rude child pushed Lovino forward, making the teen stumble and almost fall. That little fuck! Lovino had to control himself to stop from seeing red and tearing that child's head off._

_The small Italian took a deep breath walked to the baggage cart to gather his things and hitch a ride to his new home. The train station was an absolute nightmare. It was crowded and full of bustling and rushed people. Lovino glared, irritated, ahead of him as he lugged his bags. His mood had changed from elated to ticked off in a matter of .5 seconds. The next person that bumped into him would surely get a beating. ...and that next person managed to knock all his things out of his hands._

_The Italian's hand flew in his jacket as he whipped around to grab who it was that knocked into him. He was this close to pressing the barrel of his handgun to the temple of the poor bastard when emotional green eyes made him freeze._

_"Oh how clumsy of me! I am so sorry! Let me get your things for you!" The owner of those green eyes bent down to gather all of Lovino's luggage. The Italian blinked rapidly to try and wipe the stupefied look off his face. He let go of the handle of his gun and tilted his head to the side as he watched the man struggle to pick up the entire luggage at once._

_"Where are you going to? I'll help you get your things to your transportation so no one else will knock them out of your hands!" The obvious native-born Spaniard insisted as he stood up with all the luggage._

_"I don't… I don't have any means of transportation." Lovino said, as if the realization just hit him. Which, in fact, it did. Lovino didn't think ahead enough to acquire any way to get to his new estate. Shit._

_"Oh! Well why don't I help you with that? My carriage is waiting outside as we speak! I can tell the driver to stop by your place before." An almost creepy smile was on the Spanish man's face. Oh, the hell with it. Why not? It would be free after all._

* * *

Lovino blinked his eyes rapidly as the sound of energetic music filled his ears once again. Where had that come from? He had tried so hard to forget those memories of Antonio. Anger pumped through his veins. Why had this son of a bitch come back? To ruin Lovino's already broken life?

He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He couldn't lose control in front of a client. Francis would definitely fire him. Instead, he leaned back in and placed soft kisses along the Spanish man's neck. Lovino knew all of Antonio's special "spots".

Lovino felt the body in his arms tense up. A stuttered breath came from Antonio. "What would you like from me tonight, Señor?"The Italian repeated himself; purring the Spanish word in Antonio's ear. A low, almost inaudible moan came from Antonio.

"You still remember all the right places," Antonio said, his voice huskier than normal.

"How could I forget?" Lovino's hands slid down to Antonio's sides and pushed ever so slightly. A soft growl rumbled in Antonio's chest. A big, tanned hand wove its way into the Italian's hair and pulled roughly. It seemed like Antonio still remembered Lovino's turn ons as well. "Should I suggest finding a room?"

Antonio's eyes were covered in a lustful glaze as they narrowed at the small Italian. "I think that would be a good idea." In a matter of moments they were both lead to a room and locked in. After all, that was the Moulin Rouge way of showing their guests a good time.

They both stood in the room, looking away from each other for a good minute. A hot hand grabbed onto Lovino's cold hand and pulled him close. Greedy lips met familiar ones as they lost themselves in each other. Antonio pushed the Italian back until they both collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

_It was their first time and Antonio gently dropped the boy onto his bed. They were in the master bedroom. Neither of them knew what to do with each other, but they awkwardly found their way about. Antonio was on top of his Lovi and the small Italian had his legs wrapped around the larger man's hips._

_Lips found each other in the darkness and softly caressed the other's. Shaking hands lightly touched the other's body, learning more about each other from each contact._

_"Antonio," Lovino breathed out near Antonio's ear. The small Italian felt the body on top of him shiver. The much larger hips ground down against Lovinos. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt something he had never felt before. He felt pleasure roll up from his manhood through his body. And like that he was hooked to the feeling._

_He wanted more and he wanted it now._

* * *

In the memory and in reality his past voice and his current voice echoed each other as they screamed out the Spaniard's name in pleasure and pain.

And like that he was hooked once again to Antonio.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just listen to Roxanne the whole time you read this. Please, enjoy._

* * *

Lovino lay in Antonio's arms. He trembled as memories bubbled to the surface, playing in a movie before his eyes. The happy memories, the sad memories, the memories that tore his heart apart. They all jumbled together trying to fight each other for the prime spot of wrecking the boy's sanity. They beat against his walls he had built. The walls were carefully constructed to hold in everything that could link back to the Spaniard. And yet...

Soft kisses were placed gently across his skin as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Antonio's arms were loosely wrapped around Lovino, but it felt like a prison to the young man. A prison he once longed for with every ounce of his soul... but now he couldn't stand. He didn't deserve this man that was in bed with him. Lovino wanted to leave. A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him to leave. Leave and never come back. The Spaniard broke him... he had to protect himself.

"Lovino..." The name was whispered like a prayer in his ear. He couldn't leave. He could never leave. They had been apart for nearly two years. What had torn them apart in the first place? His hazel eyes moved from the ceiling to the older man next to him. Eyes met and he was a captive. One memory broke through the rest with a fury that brought tears to his eyes.

_He was raging mad. His hands shook. He w__as nearly seeing red. Lovino was throwing things, knocking them over, savoring in the sound of ceramic and glass breaking. Antonio was there. The man was standing in the middle of the room while Lovino went mad._

_It was dark and Lovino couldn't see much, but he could see Antonio covering his mouth with pity in his eyes as he watched the boy destroy his estate he had inherited. Lovino's heart ached to go to the man. To ask, no, to _beg_, for forgiveness. But he couldn't. He did this. He had to atone. He had to leave this place behind._

_With that decision made he stopped. Lovino froze with his eyes locked onto the Spaniard's eyes and something broke. Was it his heart? Was it his mind?_

_"Lovino, please," Antonio started. But the younger man turned on his heels and left. He left his estate in the mess he created with nothing but the clothes on his back, and didn't look back._

Lovino hated it when Antonio said his name, but he craved it like he craved air when he held his breath for too long. That's what this is, isn't it? This is like his breath of air that he has gone without for two years.

Those green eyes were filled with worry, and Lovino could not understand why. A tan hand, all too large for the younger man's face, wiped something away from the pale Italian's face.

"Why do you cry, my Lovi?" That rich voice cracked as Antonio spoke. Lovino fully snapped back to reality. The man in front of him swam in his vision as said tears spilled from his eyes.

Lovino sat up abruptly. He was crying? In front of this man? Gods, this infuriating creature brought out the worst in him. _Or was it the best?_ That small voice challenged him once more.

"Is there anything else I can provide for you, sir?" Lovino's words were clipped and rehearsed as he spoke, staring straight ahead of him. He felt the bed shift beside him as Antonio sat up as well.

"Lovino, you know me. Talk to me like you know me," Antonio's words were full of promises that were surely meant to be broken.

"If it should please you I should take my leave," Lovino said instead of doing what the Spaniard asked.

"Lovino-" The word were cut off abruptly when the Italian turned back around to look at the Spaniard. Hazel eyes were pleading with him to release him. To dismiss him from his presence. "Ok... You may... You may go."

With that, Lovino stood, gathered his clothes, and left.

"Is there anything else I can provide for you, sir?" The Italian's words shoved a dagger through Antonio's heart as he looked at the pale back of that beautiful boy. He was back to acting like Antonio was his client, and Antonio knew it was a coping mechanism. He had known the boy so well...

"Lovino," Antonio started as he sat up to be next to the boy. "You know me. Talk to me like you know me." He nearly begged. Antonio needed something from his once-lover. He needed anything to show him that not all was lost. After two years, he had found Lovino once more...

"If it should please you, I should take my leave." The words stung. Antonio had to break the Italian out of his robotic state.

"Lovino-" Hurt, cold, _pleading_ eyes turned on him. Tears were once more gathered in the younger man's eyes. Antonio couldn't do anything more. He couldn't keep hurting him and keeping him with him for longer than he wanted to be. "Ok. You may... You may go." His words hadn't wanted to work. They didn't want to come out, and he had to force them.

Lovino stood up so quickly, naked as the day he was born, and breezed out of the room. Antonio stared at the back of the closed door the boy had just walked out of. His heart squeezed in his chest and his head screamed in the form of a headache.

He flung himself back down onto the bed.

It was nearly an hour later that the door opened once more. Antonio bolted up, expecting to see the Italian. Instead, Francis was there, turning to close the door behind him as he entered the room.

The Frenchman took a seat in a decorative armchair next to the bed, curiosity in those blue eyes.

Antonio wrapped the sheet from the bed around his waist, still not bothering getting dressed. They had grown up together, so nothing phased either one of them anymore.

"How was your night, mon ami?" That French accent was guarded as if it was a loaded question.

"It was..." Antonio trailed off as he thought of the night he had had. He had been reunited with his lover and everything was amazing. Both men had known each other's bodies, and the familiarity of it was nearly overpowering. They both had made it last. It had lasted a _long time_. Lovino had learned some new tricks, but it had just made it so much better. "Francis, you must not give him to anyone else."

The words had escaped from his mouth before he knew he had even thought them. Francis looked sad while a flare of hope surged in Antonio's chest.

"Francis, he cannot be passed around," Antonio said, rushing his words. "It will drive him mad. Please, he isn't the same. He's closed off. You need to rescue him from this. You need to-"

"Antonio," Francis started with that same sad expression. "If I fire him, which is what you are essentially asking me to do, he will be forced to live on the streets."

Antonio's mind skidded to a halt. Forced to live on the streets?

"No..." Antonio didn't know where to go with what he was saying. He was currently living in a small flat near the Moulin Rouge, but would Lovino want to live with him? Surely not.

"What can I do?" Antonio asked instead.

"You can rescue him yourself," Francis said, sincerely. There was a passion in his voice that Antonio knew was Francis imaging their romantic love.

Antonio could just imagine it: him bursting through the doors of the Moulin Rouge, scooping Lovino into his arms and taking him away from this horrible place.

And yet, he knew Lovino would take some time convincing. He would have to win back the Italian's heart. What had broken them apart so many years ago... Antonio would try to mend.

_And please believe me when I say I love you_


End file.
